Magic and other drabbles
by Syvamiete
Summary: 7 drabbles based on the prompts of Midam Week 2014.
1. Magic

"You have countless of younger siblings, don't say that you haven't never had to lure them into doing something, never nudge them into a right direction?"

"Angels are soldiers of God, we do as we are told. We have never so…" Michael glanced the toddler in the next room, who was lying on the floor and staring apathetically TV, "so helpless."

Adam snorted. He had had to give the angel almost as much help about putting on layers as for Kyle when they had gone outdoors earlier. Mighty warriors indeed.

"But of course I could-"

"No, you don't try that." Adam sighed. "I'll come up with something. Watch that he doesn't wander away or anything. I need to see if I can find any materials."

After ten minutes he returned to the living room to see Kyle still on the same spot on the floor and Michael perched on the couch behind him keeping a close eye on the boy. "Alright, enough infomercials for now." Adam shut the TV. "You should be cleaning your toys."

"Don't want to."

"I know, but what about if we make a deal." Adam sat down and spread a deck of cards in front of him. "If I can manage to guess the color of ten of these cards you get to pick, you'll clean your room, but if I get one wrong, Michael and me are going to do it. Deal?"

The boy chewed his lip and eyed the cards. "Okay."

"Great," Adam grinned "Point a card."

The boy did as he was told. Adam leaned forward and squinted intensely at it. "It's red, isn't it?"

Kyle snatched the card from the carpet and revealed 8 of hearts. "It is!" "Point another." He poked one. "That's easy, it's black." Queen of spades.

Eventually Kyle had six black and three red cards in front of him. "Alright, the last one. Choose wisely."

The boy chewed his lower lip and slowly tapped the card nearest to him. Adam took his time leaning to his fingertips and staring at the card. "Red."

Kyle quickly flipped the card but then just as quickly turned it back downwards. "No it's not!"

"We both know it is. Now, time to go to clean your room as your mother told you and then it's dinner time. Chop-chop." Adam pushed himself up and started to usher the boy towards his room.

"Do another one!" "Nope. The deal was ten. Now clean it properly because I'll check it before you get any pizza." The boy muttered opposes but started his chores.

"Alright, Michael, do you want to take the responsibility of warming up the pizza or do the di-" Adam had to stifle a laugh when he got back to the living room. Michael had moved from his perch on the couch and was now sitting on the floor inspecting the cards. "So you couldn't figure out the trick then?"

"You couldn't have remembered their order by heart. You don't have that good memory. There has to be some sort of marking."

"Well, thank you. Just for that I won't tell you how I did it." He tapped the angel on the nose. "You get the dishes."

"I'll figure it out sooner or later" Michael muttered behind him as he went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I surrender. How did you do it?" Michael huffed immediately when they reached their own hall in the end of the evening.<p>

"Told you, I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?" Michael wrapped his arms around him.

"Nope" Adam sank his hand into the angel's hair and pulled him closer to peck him. "It would ruin the magic." He pulled his hand back and gave Michael the coin he had conjured out of nowhere as he slipped towards the bedroom holding back his grin.


	2. Awkward

Sometimes Michael can't understand why Adam insists on dragging him to all kinds of social events. Even at its best it's slightly awkward.

Adam has always been the social one of them. He's at ease with playing with kids, chatting with neighbor's ladies in the grocery store or hanging out with friends like right now. But Michael is, as Adam once kindly put it, 'cranky old hermit'. Practically all the people he knows are either from work or some way related to him. So when Adam is busy entertaining people around him, it's Michael's job to sit somewhere near him and smile when anyone looks at his direction.

He doesn't mind. Really, it's okay. Adam always keeps his hand on Michael's and time to time squeezes it, sometimes even accompanied with a little smiled into his direction. And it's nice to see him smile and laugh and excited. There's much worse ways of spending one's time.

But it still makes him wonder, what's there for Adam in it. Wouldn't it be easier to sometimes go alone, so that he wouldn't have to constantly make sure Michael was still with him and try to include him into conversations?

When they are leaving, he asks about it.

"Someone needs to try to lure you out of your hole," Adam says when he wriggles into his jacket. "Otherwise I might someday find you all mummified on the floor."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"It does. And it's a good way to show you off a little. You're cute as hell when you're all shy."

That earns a small laugh. "You're drunk."

"Of course I am. It was a birthday party, I'm allowed to." Adam presses closer and fumbles both Michael's pockets. "And I even got this amazing designated driver who let's me pay by other means." He grins and manages to fish out the keys and heads towards the general direction of their car.


	3. Prayer

Adam stirred to the other side of the bed dipping when Michael got up. He was about to ask where hell he thought he was going, it was still dark outside, but then he glanced at the alarm clock and gives up. He must have a darn good reason to be up at 3.17.

Adam switched the side and wrapped himself tighter into the blankets to compensate the lack of body heat next to him. He nearly managed drift off again, but a small part in the back of his mind decided to stay wake waiting Michael to return to bed.

But when the clock showed that it had already been half an hour, Adam could do anything else than get up and start looking. Michael didn't usually wander off, especially in the middle of the night.

The whole place was dark and Adam didn't bother to switch the lights on and ended up bumping into a table. But then he heard it, a soft voice from the balcony. He padded at the glass door.

Michael was leaning to the railing, picking the old paint of it and time to time glancing up on the sky. "-at least something. It would be nice to know that we at least matter some to you, even though you clearly don't care."

Adam closed the door as quietly as he could and headed back to the bedroom. This was something Michael wanted to keep personal.


	4. Electrify

He can feel it immediately when the boy finally ends up saying yes. A buzz spreads through his grace.

The boy is a surprisingly good fit. It's easy to find the place to settle inside him, to take control. He stretches the fingers. Much better than John Winchester. He can feel the sparks of the boy's soul and unlike his father's, they aren't irritating buzz against his grace but electrifies it instead.

Then he notices the smears of blood on the hand. That won't do, not at all. One look and they disappear. Better.

Not nearly as bad as he thought it would be.


	5. Fingertips

The angel and the boy stared each other for a long moment. It wasn't meant to go this way, Zachariah had promised his Sword but in the few minutes after he had called Michael, everything had obviously went wrong and now he was dead and Dean Winchester was nowhere to be seen. Typical.

Instead he had this boy who kept looking him like a deer in the headlights. Surprisingly he didn't seem so much the usual terrified than fascinated. He even reached out a bit but then yanked his hand back. For some reason he could look straight at him and didn't seemingly feel any pain because of it.

Michael eyed him up and down. He wasn't his true vessel, but in theory he would work. It was only a matter of time when Sam Winchester would give in for Lucifer and he was running out of options. The boy should be close enough.

* * *

><p>"Stop moving!"<p>

"I will right after you stop straight out poking it."

"Fine," Adam tossed the swap towards the trash can. "Let's leave it unclean then and let you have sepsis. See if I care. But it needs to be covered because I'm not going to explain to police why you're bleeding over everything. Good luck doing that alone since I'm not allowed to even touch you." The boy stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind himself.

Michael turned to look shoulder from the stingy motel room mirror. He was right. Lucifer had managed to cut so deep that there was no way he could heal it just with his grace.

* * *

><p>Adam pulled his hand back from Michael's forehead. "It's probably just some normal virus. You should be back on your feet in a few days, a week on top."<p>

Michael stared him miserably under a bundle of blankets. "I can't get sick."

Adam did his best to keep his smile assuring. It was a fact that Michael was slowly becoming more and more human. "It will pass quickly." He rubbed his back. "I'll go get you something warm to drink and buy some ibuprofen, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Good night." Adam kissed his temple and ran his fingers through his hair. Michael closed his eyes and leaned against the hand. "Night."<p> 


	6. Dirty

The toddler giggled gleefully as he explored the mud of the shore. He splashed the dirt around with a stick but then froze when he noticed a frog. But it didn't hop away, just lied there on the mud.

"Mike! Mike!" He poked some mud on the older boy's nose to get his attention. "I found a dead frog."

The dark boy wiped the dirt off and crouched down to look closer. "I think it's hibernating."

"What?"

"Hibernate. It's sleeping through the winter. Like bears and hedgehogs."

"Really?" Adam inspected the animal for a while but it didn't move much or do practically nothing so he soon grew bored of it and went to play with the leaves instead. "I couldn't sleep through the winter. I like it." He slumped into a pile of dead leaves. "There's skating and sliding and a lot of snow and making the snow castle- We are doing the castle this year, aren't we?"

"Of course."

"I want to make a snow castle every year. Even when we're old and we live in this big old house, me, mom and you, and we make a reeeally big snow castle every year. And then we always go camping and we have a dog and a cat and five goldfish and…"

At this point Michael tuned out and returned to his search for interesting leaves but let Adam continue his happy babble on the background.

* * *

><p>Adam fell on his back into a pile of leaves and stared up into a clear sky. "This is the part of fall I like. Not the rainy bit like last week."<p>

Michael just nodded and sat down next to him.

"But winter is still better. Not so wet. We should build a snowman or something."

"We could make a castle on my backyard. And we could also go camping. But we need to negotiate about the pets."

Adam blinked up at him. "What?"

Michael shifted awkwardly. "I know it isn't so big or so old, but there would space for you and even your mom. I of course understand if you don't want-"

"Come here." Adam pulled him down into a kiss by collar. "Why don't we go to see where to fit my textbooks? My back is starting to become damp."


End file.
